Newborns and infants (hereinafter “infants”) generally benefit from periods of sleep. In some aspects, apparatus for care of infants are deficient in promoting periods of sleep. Newborns and infants (hereinafter “infants”) generally benefit from periods of rest. In some aspects, apparatus for care of infants are deficient in promoting periods of rest. For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improved apparatus for care of infants.